Dangereuse Tentation
by Samurai-Mina
Summary: Il y a des endroits pour faire ce genre de chose. Une cabine d'essayage n'est clairement pas l'une d'entre elle. Ce qui ne semble pas arrêter Law. One-Shot. Law/OC. AU. Histoire annexe à "Le Professeur Narcissique" et "La Photographe Fanatique".


**Bon, voilà un petit lemon qui est né à la suite d'un blocage pour la suite de ma fiction ''La Photographe Fanatique''. Je manquais d'inspiration pour celle-là, mais il faut croire que pour celle-ci, ce n'est pas le cas! xD J'espère qu'elle saura vous contenter jusqu'à la sortie du prochain chapitre! **

**Ce One-Shot suit la trame de ''Le Professeur Narcissique'' et ''La Photographe Fanatique'', mais il n'est pas nécessaire de les lire pour comprendre.**

**Bonne lecture, bande de pervers! :D**

* * *

**Dangereuse Tentation**

Sa peau contre la mienne était toujours une sensation qui me faisait frissonner. Elle me faisait trembler des orteils jusqu'à la pointe de mes doigts. J'adorais lorsqu'il me caressait doucement, qu'il me murmurait gentiment des mots à l'oreille. Mais j'aimais aussi lorsqu'il était imprévisible, qu'il m'empoignait soudainement et voulait me ravager. Ces deux facettes rendaient mes jambes molles, et à chaque fois, j'avais de la difficulté à rester debout.

Mon point faible était mes oreilles. Et il le savait parfaitement. Il s'amusait à mordre mon lobe, à frôler sa langue contre mon croquant, à me dire des choses indécentes dans le creux de l'oreille, à souffler pour que son souffle chaud percute ma peau telle une caresse. Je gémissais à chaque fois, et il adorait me torturer de cette manière. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Son corps compressé contre le mien, une main sur ma hanche, l'autre dans mon cou, je pouvais sentir son envie présente de me faire sienne en cet instant. Le léger problème, c'est que nous étions en ce moment même dans un cabine d'essayage. Dans un magasin. Avec des gens autour. Qui pouvait nous entendre. À chaque fois que nous avions eu ce genre de contact privé, nous étions dans des lieux privés, sans potentiel spectateur au alentour. Mais aller savoir pourquoi, alors que j'essayais une petite robe de printemps que j'avais repéré plus tôt, il était entré sans crier gare, et avant même qu'un petit cri de surprise puisse s'échapper de mes lèvres, il m'avait fait taire grâce à sa bouche divine qui faisait des miracles sur mon corps. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais très certainement apprécié, même que j'aurais vivement répondu à ses baisers, mais dans ces conditions, disons que je refoulai mes pulsions.

-Law, qu'est-ce que tu fais.. Arrivais-je difficilement à dire alors qu'il délaissait mon point sensible pour s'attaquer à mes épaules nues.

Il marmonna contre ma peau, et je ne pus comprendre ce qu'il disait. Loin d'en avoir fini, il glissa une main sous la robe qui, pour l'heure, ne m'appartenait pas, et me pinça une fesse. Un cri m'échappa.

-Tout va bien, Mademoiselle? Dit une vendeuse de l'autre côté de la porte.

Mon coeur cessa de battre lorsque j'entendis la voix féminine. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un nous trouve dans une situation si compromettante. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée d'être découverte. Mais, une toute petite partie de moi me murmura que c'était plutôt excitant.

-O-oui.. Dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

J'entendis des pas s'éloigner, et je soupirai, soulagée. Puis, je tentai de repousser Law, qui était toujours en train de m'inonder de baisers mouillés.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend?! M'exclamais/chuchotais-je au professeur.

J'étais à la fois énervée et gênée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si on s'était fait prendre?

Law se lécha les lèvres, nullement dérangé par mes paroles. Au contraire, ses iris luisaient d'autant plus d'un désir prédateur. Il allait me manger tout cru.

-J'ai envie de toi… Sussura-t-il sensuellement.

_Ça, j'avais remarqué, idiot_, faillis-je lui dire. Mais ses yeux, son comportement, tout son être me fit frissonner. Il me regardait si intensément, je sentais mon propre plaisir monter en moi. Mon propre désir commençait à grandir. _Non Cerys, ce n'est pas le moment ni la place pour ça. _Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes, et sa langue réclama la mienne. _Est-ce que tu veux vraiment te faire prendre en plein acte sexuel? _Son bassin roula contre le mien, et je pus clairement sentir la bosse de son pantalon qui se faisait de plus en plus proéminente contre mon ventre. _Penses-y. Les nouvelles circulent vite dans une ville, et si tu te fais prendre, tout le monde sera au courant. _Sa main se faufila sous mon vêtement et se fit insistant sur mon ventre. Il remonta jusqu'à mon soutien-gorge, et ses doigts furtifs se faufilèrent en-dessous. _Ah, et puis merde…_

Je répondis violemment à son baiser, mis mes mains dans sa nuque et les glissèrent sous son chandail. Je sentis ses larges épaules contre ma peau, et je griffai avec mes oncles. Il grogna contre mes lèvres, les mordit. Je gémis. Mes jambes commençaient à devenir de plus en plus molle, comme à chaque fois. Law le sentit et me fit reculer jusqu'au petit banc qui se trouvait dans la cabine. Il m'y fit asseoir, ce qui brisa notre langoureux baiser. Je pouvais sentir sa salive couler sur mon menton. Étant déjà beaucoup plus petite que lui, il aurait fallu qu'il se penche exagérément pour pouvoir continuer à m'embrasser.

Pendant que je reprenais mon souffle, il m'admira de toute sa hauteur. Mon nez était face à son pantalon. Je m'humectai les lèvres. C'est d'une respiration saccadée que mes mains, tremblantes d'appréhension, se posèrent sur sa ceinture. Alors que j'allais abaisser sa fermeture éclair, il m'en empêcha en m'empoignant les poignets.

-Tss, Tss, Tss.. Dit-il en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Ne sois pas aussi impatiente..

Il s'agenouilla pour être à ma hauteur. Son regard de prédateur était toujours présent, et je sentis tout mon être frissonner. Il me sourit malicieusement et me caressa la cuisse du bout des doigts. Sa lenteur excessive et son manque de contact me firent grogner. Il adorait me voir enrager lorsqu'il faisait tout pour ne pas me toucher, ou à peine, et que moi, j'en demandais plus.

-Law.. Me lamentais-je.

Ma voix suppliante dût faire un déclic puisqu'il décida enfin d'être un peu plus insistant. Il remonta le long de ma cuisse et arriva à ma culotte. Sans attendre, il la prit entre ses doigts et descendit le plus lentement possible pour me faire frémir d'impatiente. Je l'étais tellement que je fermais les yeux, pour tenter de me calmer. J'attendais avec appréhension son prochain geste. Il prit ma jambe droite entre ses doigts et me dit de le soulever, ce que je fis. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il entre un doigt en moi. Mais au lieu de la sensation familière de sa peau contre mon centre, ce fut plutôt quelque chose de chaud et d'humide qui me toucha. Aussitôt, j'ouvris les yeux, mais ne pus voir grand chose puisqu'ils se révulsèrent. Le plaisir qu'il me procurait était tellement intense que je me mis à trembler légèrement. Haletante, je baissai le yeux et le vis entre mes jambes, sa langue contre mon sexe. Je gémis, à la fois gênée et envahi par l'extase. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait une telle chose, et je me sentais excessivement vulnérable et nue devant lui. Mais je ne pus réprimer les cris qui voulaient sortir, et j'en oubliais presque l'endroit où nous étions. Heureusement, je repris mes esprits juste avant d'alerter le magasin au complet et plaquai ma main contre ma bouche. J'étouffai ainsi mes gémissements, qui se faisaient de plus en plus présents et insistants à mesure que Law me torturait avec sa langue et ses doigts, qui s'étaient eux aussi mis de la partie. À ce stade, je tremblai tellement qu'il devait me tenir la hanche pour que je ne m'écroule pas.

Enfin, après ce qui me sembla une éternité de torture insoutenable, Law me laissa atteindre le septième ciel. C'est avec un sourire toujours aussi prédateur qu'il releva le torse et se passa la langue sur les lèvres. J'étais haletante, encore ébranlée par mon orgasme, et tout mon corps bouillait de chaleur. Le brun ne me laissa pas le temps de récupérer qu'il se releva, descendit sa fermeture éclair, enleva son pantalon et son boxer qui tombèrent à ses pieds, m'aida à me lever et me pénétra sans même me prévenir. Mon cri s'étouffa contre son torse alors qu'il souleva mes jambes pour qu'elles entourent sa taille. Il me plaqua contre le mur et commença cette danse si familière qui faisait courber mes doigts de pieds à chaque fois.

* * *

-Alors, la robe était à votre goût? Me demanda innocemment la commis.

-Oh, pour être à son goût, elle était à son goût.. Dit Law, espiègle.

Je lui envoyai mon coude dans le ventre alors que mes joues se teintaient de cramoisie. Law se plia en deux, à la fois pour rire et se tenir le ventre qui devait lui faire mal. J'espérai que mon coup avait été efficace. Rapidement, je payai pour le vêtement et sortis du magasin sans même attendre Law. Il me suivit, toujours en riant. C'est avec rage que je traversais le stationnement pour me rendre à son automobile. Je me mis du côté passager et attendis impatiemment qu'il déverrouille les portes. De l'autre côté, il me fixa d'un air narquois.

-Aller Cerys, arrête de bouder, me nargua-t-il d'un ton moqueur. Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas aimé.

Rouge de gêne/colère, je le fusillai du regard le plus noir que je pouvais lui faire.

-Là n'est pas la question! Je serais morte de honte si quelqu'un nous aurait découvert!

Il sourit, espiègle.

-Tu dois avouer que c'était plutôt excitant...

Je croisai les bras et m'obstinai à ne pas le regarder.

-Dis ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche! Je t'interdis de me toucher pour les trois prochaines semaines! Le menaçais-je.

Il se mit à rire, disant que je serais la première à venir le voir pour des contacts physiques, que ce soit un baiser ou un câlin. Et bien, on verra bien qui va craquer en premier! Pas question que je cède avant lui. Il n'aura qu'à se contenter de sa main droite!


End file.
